Marth
Marth (マルス) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. This incarnation of him is based on his appearance in the remake of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Role in Game When the other worldly allied force are ambushed by the army of Gristonne and Outrealm during their failed raid to on Gristonne kingdom to dethrone the traitorous king Oskar from his throne, Marth along with Navarre, Caeda, and Tiki arrived on time to rescue their newfound allies and escape to come up with a plan to counter Gristonne and Outrealm army’s strategies. However, Marth’s force are unable to save one of allied force’s ally and true heir of Gristonne kingdom prince Darios from being captured, and even worst in which Marth and his allies are unaware is that Oskar’s contracted ally Velezark has also possessed Darios at a same time before the heroes return to rescue the captured Gristonne prince. At first, most of the Awakening cast (particularly Marth’s descendants) did not know that this incarnation of Marth from the timeline prior becoming a Hero King in the future, much to Marth’s confusion. Thankfully, only Frederick sums up about which timeline of this Marth come from. Character Information Development Hayashi remarked that Marth's inclusion was like a dream come true. He has played Fire Emblem since his childhood and talking to other developers about their memories with the series made him nostalgic for the first title. He is grateful to have helped with Marth's development. Personality While not very confident in himself due to past experiences, Marth's kind and trusting nature wins over allies even though it leaves him vulnerable to betrayal. Quotes See also: Marth/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y : Marth thrusts forward once, then do a clockwise spin and slash to the right. He then thrusts forward 3 times rapidly, then does another clockwise twirl that leads into an upwards slash. He then does a single powerful forward thrust, then does another clockwise spin to unleash a flurry of thrusts. He then jumps upwards with a slash, and then finishes by slashing to the left while in mid-air. : X''': Marth points his blade skyward to summon light magic around him after a brief pause. This will knock nearby enemies back, and fill all three of their magic orbs. When Marth posses at least one magic orb, his heavy attack will change. He will quickly dash forwards, then do a large rising uppercut slash with a backflip. : '''Y, X''': Marth does a very quick vertical slash while rising into the air, which launches enemies as well. One in the air, Marth can either do more regular attacks, or do a heavy attack to dive to the ground with a magic explosion. : '''Y, Y''', '''X: Marth does a quick aerial spin attack, ending with a final wide slash to the right. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: '''Marth does a quick succession of 4 attacks in front of him, dealing significant damage. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Marth points his sword at the ground in front of him to summon a yellow magic circle, then does two successive upwards slashes to launch himself (and enemies) into the air. Players can then do either of Marth's mid-air combos. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Marth will teleport to 4 corners of an imaginary square around him, attacking with quick slashes, each of which gathers enemies to the center of the square. He then reappears in the center to do 4 upwards cross slashes. He then finishes by point his sword skyward, unleashing a large explosion of yellow light magic. : Warrior Special (A): Marth readies his sword, then proceeds to rapidly dash about the area in front of him, gather enemies to the center. He then leaps into the air with his sword raised, and lands with a powerful overhead slash to the ground. : Awakening Special (A): : Dual Special (Vanguard): : 'Dual Special (Support): '''Marth unleashes a flurry of rapid-fire thrusts, which lifts enemies into the air. : Fighting Style Marth fights with quick and deadly one-handed sword thrusts in a fencing-esque fighting style. He has decent crowd control, and is exceptional at single target damage. His moveset revolves more around mobility, and he is able to traverse across battlefields efficiently. Crest Materials :''See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Notes *This is the first time that Marth has ever had a class promotion in any video game, although the Japanese trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher also has Marth promote into the Lodestar class. Previously, the Lodestar was Marth's class when he appeared as a bonus character in both Awakening and Fates, although in those games it's his only class without any promoting either way. Marth's Lodestar outfit in Warriors is original and doesn't resemble the Lodestar outfits he has in the card game. ** Since his battle map sprite is taken from Awakening, where his appearance just reuses Lucina's model and sprites with a slightly changed head, it doesn't match the Shadow Dragon outfit that he wears in this game. Gallery Marth Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Marth Concept (FEW).png|Polished concept Marth Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Marth DLC Costume 1 (FEW).png|Downloadable Bridegroom costume Marth Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Marth Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Bridegroom costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters